


The Complexities of Dating

by flipflop_diva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dating, Dinner, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: It's date night for Kara, James, Lucy and Winn. Except no one but them believes it's anything but a double-date.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Happy Holly Poly, Reeby10! Thank you for your super fun prompts! I hope you enjoy this little take on one of them!

It was their favorite game, even if it took them awhile to get Kara to agree to it.

“It doesn’t feel right,” she said. “You guys know I don’t like lying to people.”

“You lie to people every day,” Winn said, almost incredulously.

Kara tried not to look hurt. “That’s not …. lying,” she said, almost defensively. “That’s just protecting people.”

“You lied to me,” Lucy said. Her voice was airy, a smile on her face, but Kara felt that familiar flash of guilt she always had at the reminder that she and James had kept her true self from Lucy for way too long. It was in the past now — it was, Kara knew that — but she still felt bad, still felt like she had to make up for it even now.

“I’m sorry,” she said instantly.

“You know we’re kidding, Kara,” James said gently. He reached out and squeezed her arm, at the same time looping his other arm around Lucy, who leaned down to rest her head on his shoulder for a moment, both of them smiling at Kara.

“I knowwww.” She drew out the words before sighing. “Okay, I know you guys want me to be more fun.”

“You’re plenty of fun,” Winn said. “We just think this will be fun together.”

“And if someone gets hurt, we’ll stop,” James said quickly.

“Right away,” Lucy agreed.

“Fine.” Kara couldn’t help the smile that started across her face.

“Fine?” Winn’s face lit up, like she had just told him he now had superpowers too. 

“Fine,” she repeated, and this time she couldn’t help but laugh with all of them.

•••

Each time they did it, it would start the same way. They would enter the restaurant arm in arm. Winn and James going first, Kara and Lucy behind them. They would stand side-by-side and trade smiles with each other, touch each other’s arms or lower backs. Nothing they didn’t usually do at home anyway.

And each time they did it, the host would look at all of them for a second, slight confusion in their eyes, and then they would smile. “Double date?” the host would ask. And they would all nod, James and Winn moving closer together, Lucy and Kara doing the same.

“We’ve been together thirteen months now,” James would say, and he would always look so proud.

“Us too,” Lucy would say, and she would lean over and kiss Kara on the cheek.

“That’s so wonderful,” the host would say, and would lead them to a table, only looking slightly bewildered when James and Lucy sat side-by-side and Kara and Winn side-by-side across from them.

“Oh, are you on a double-date?” the waiter always asked them, smiling fondly at them after they ordered a bottle of their best red wine.

“We sure are,” Lucy would say, as James slipped an arm around her shoulders.

“Been together thirteen months now,” Winn would say, placing a hand over Kara’s and squeezing.

Kara and James would wink at each other across the table at that, and if the waiter ever noticed, they usually didn’t say.

“That’s wonderful,” the waiter would usually say instead and head off to get them wine.

“Wouldn’t it be more fun,” Kara said the sixth time they had done this. The other times they had done it they had explained to the person who cleared their table that James and Kara were a couple as were Lucy and Winn. Each time the person looked confused why they weren’t sitting with their significant other, but would just nod and hurry away. “To tell them the truth?”

“And have people judge us?” Lucy said.

“And ask us how it works?” Winn said.

Kara sighed. “I just don’t like hiding that I love all three of you and that you all belong to me.”

“If you really want to,” James said, “We can do it your way.”

“We can?”

“Of course,” Lucy replied. “None of us have anything to hide.”

Kara felt a blush cover her cheeks at how lucky she felt to have found these three amazing people — and more importantly, to have these three amazing people care about her the same way she cared about them.

“You guys are the best,” she told them softly, lifting her glass for a toast. 

“Yeah,” Winn said, a huge grin across his face. “We know.”

•••

They tried it Kara’s way a week later. There was a new restaurant in town, a high-profile one that took months on a waiting list to get into if you didn’t have connections. Luckily they had Cat, who got them a reservation the day she heard Kara and James discussing it outside her office.

“You could just ask next time if you want a favor,” Cat had said, rolling her eyes. 

“We, uh, didn’t actually, um,” Kara started, glancing helplessly at James.

“You didn’t what?” Cat asked, eyes narrowing.

“Thank you,” James cut in. “She meant to say thank you.”

“Yes,” Cat said, a frown deepening on her face. “I’m sure she did.” She turned around and headed back into her office, heels click-clacking against the floor.

“Thank you!” Kara called hurriedly, gritting her teeth in a sign of awkward guilt.

James just laughed. “Hey,” he said. “Looks like we have dinner plans.”

The restaurant was probably the fanciest place Kara had ever been in, and that was saying something considering some of the parties she had been invited to as Supergirl. Everyone was dressed in evening gowns and tuxedos, and even in her long black silk dress, Kara felt severely underdressed.

“Maybe we should just go home,” she whispered to James, but he just smiled and walked up to the host behind the desk.

“Olsen, party of four,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” the host answered. “I have you right here.” He looked up and took them all in, Winn and James side-by-side, Kara and Lucy side-by-side behind them.

“A double date?” the man asked.

James glanced behind him at Kara before answering. “No,” he said. “We’re all together.”

“You’re _all_ together?” the man replied. “Not a date then.”

“No,” James said. “It’s a date.”

“We’re all together,” Winn repeated, and he reached behind him to put his arms around Lucy and Kara, pulling the four of them into a line.

Confusion covered the man’s face.

“Of course,” he said. “Whatever you say. Right this way.”

He started to walk into the dining room. The four of them looked each other, smiles on all their faces.

They had been right. No one would believe it. But Kara didn’t mind. And she had a very good feeling the three of them didn’t mind either.


End file.
